


Self Discovery

by YellowSniper64



Series: Self Discovery and Improvement [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But this is important info for the sequel, Canon-Typical Violence, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gabriel is back, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Pre-Slash, Sabriel - Freeform, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Spoilers, The sequel will have ships, There'll be a sequel, dadstiel, i'm saying sequel too much, re-written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: The REAL ending for Supernatural because Dabb’s ending is invalid. The whole ending episode re-written :)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Miracle the Dog, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, pre-Castiel/Dean Winchester - Relationship, pre-Gabriel/Sam Winchester - Relationship
Series: Self Discovery and Improvement [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034073
Kudos: 3





	Self Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the most planned out but the rest is up to you ;) read endnotes for details!

Dean woke up with a face full of fur. He’d left the door open so that Miracle could join him. He was curled up on the pillow, sound asleep himself, but Dean couldn’t do anything but smile, pushing himself to sit up. He ruffed the dog's fur with a soft chuckle, feeling _okay_. It was another day without his best friend and his pseudo-son, but he was learning to manage. He was carrying on _for_ them, after all. 

Sam had found Eileen, ensured her safety, but after yet another reminder of how easily they could lose each other... it was clear that they shouldn’t be trying to carry on with whatever they had between them. It was beautiful, and it was real, but Sam knew they as long as he was alive, he shouldn’t have to risk himself or anyone else the heartbreak that would come with losing a lover. He was holding himself up strong nonetheless. He also missed the other former residents of the bunker, the place the hunters still called home. It felt even emptier than before without the angel and the Nephilim, and he struggled with those thoughts alone since he wasn’t sure he could talk to Dean- still a brick wall to emotions, even when he was smiling with Miracle. 

That and the fact he despised ‘chick-flick moments’, as that was apparently what he called honesty and grieving. 

* * *

Dean was up and about the bunker's main floor with Miracle trailing him for a while, whereas Sam had left to go on a run about an hour prior; He called it 'setting normalcy', merely meaning he wanted a schedule. That was quite hard to do with the life of a hunter, though, so his _normalcy_ was the chance to get a run in each morning. That lifestyle would soon change, though.

Sam would soon be taking a break from life as a hunter so that he could finish getting his degree for school. A few many years too late, sure, but he wanted to have something to fall back on when he would be unable to continue hunting. It was unrealistic to think he'd be able to do it forever- and sure, it was maybe unrealistic to think he'd live to a point where he'd want to quit, but he could hope. He planned to do one more hunt with Dean before enrolling back in school, which he'd be doing online so he'd be free to answer calls the Alternate Universe hunters had; he was still their leader, after all. He'd essentially be doing the job Bobby had done- _their_ Bobby- for the time being. 

Dean, on the other hand, was retiring from that life. He had joked about how he was growing old, starting to get back problems, but Sam could tell it was more than that, though. This life had lost them their family, and Dean didn't seem to want to lose himself as well anymore. He was proud of his brother for being a strong leader, and he'd always be worried about what that job would do to him, but he himself... he couldn't do it anymore. 

As far as the author has seen on social media, Dean had gotten himself a job as well, as an Assistant Project Manager (please correct her if she's wrong <3). He'd made up a lot of what was on his resume, regarding his education and such, but it easy enough to follow and he'd stayed honest about most skills listed. He only had one interview left to attend but was otherwise set to start work the following week. 

If he lived that long, anyway.

So this was it; The boys would have one more hunt together, then go their separate ways (sorta). They'd avoided the topic of moving out so far, but the idea was there. For the time being, they had the bunker all to themselves still, along with Miracle, who was currently being fed bacon.

"Dean," Sam sighed as he walked in on his brother in the kitchen. "We got dog food for him for a reason." 

Dean looked up from where he was crouched down on the floor, a half-eaten piece of bacon still held out to an enthusiastic Miracle. “Yeah, well, he deserves some actual good food every once in a while. Isn’t that right, buddy?” He smiled as he stood, ruffling the dog’s fur as he finished off the rest of the bacon like it was nothing. He got a happy bark in response. 

Sam rolled his eyes, walking past the pair to grab himself an apple. “You’re strange, you know that?”

”Comes with this life,” Dean chuckled, unfazed. “Bitch.”

”Jerk.” 

And that was that. They went on with that morning, Sam rereading books he’d read for college years prior while Dean took Miracle out for a walk. Neither were actively looking for a job to take, knowing it’d be their last. Sure, they could go on but at what other point in time would they know to stop before it was too late? Dean wanted to make sure the sacrifices made for them to live meant something, that it wouldn’t be for nothing. 

He wanted to live, to show that Castiel’s words had gotten through to him. That they mattered. That he, _the self-hating angel of Thursday_ , mattered. Dean would live for him. And as far as he was concerned, it was for the best that Sam thought he was okay, because then maybe someday he could be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I have two ideas for the next few chapters in mind, and I can't decide which. The ending will not change ultimately, but anyway it's up to you! just comment 1 or 2 :)  
> Idea 1- the one I've been planning for the most time, more unexpected(?)  
> Idea 2- the one I thought of randomly and don't fully have planned but is cool anyway


End file.
